


Lingering Looks

by Lohkai



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohkai/pseuds/Lohkai
Summary: Chrome can’t help but see the image Senku put in his head of Senku and Magma. So when he noticed lingering looks, he knows he has to help his fellow scientist find love. Even if it means the fact that Senku has been denying for his life, Senku does have a heart.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Kudos: 42





	Lingering Looks

Chrome smiled at he seen Senku’s reaction to the telescope. The green haired man was baffled and awed by it despite how much he tried to deny it. He looked around to everyone that was gathered in the observatory to see their reactions at their friend and leader. The one he noticed the most though was the look Magma gave him. He had seen people looking at others like that but he had never seen it on Magma’s face, or thought it could even be on Magma’s face. Of course he knew that Magma must feel something but he always assumed those feelings pertained only to food, blood lust and the occasional dirty thought about the village girls. The thought made him shudder again just like it did when Senku brought up them being close in the cave, but this time it was from the intensity in that look.

Chrome quickly looked away deciding he would get those thoughts out of his mind. Maybe Senku knew some sort of heavy cleaning substance that he could use to scrub the mental image away. Deciding that he would ask Senku about it later he let Senku have a moment of happiness thinking about his telescope, though with a plan firmly in mind about asking. By the time the sun started to rise and he hadn’t had a chance to ask Senku about it yet he knew there would be no time soon. But he had a job to do, a job Senku gave him, and he couldn’t fail him. Ignoring the fact that Magma was volunteering to help, and the looks that Magma was sending Senku, he got to work determined. Even if it meant he had to ask Magma for help.

By the time he was done his job, and baffled Senku in the process he felt like it was a good day. No matter how it started he was being taught by a real scientist. Though when Senku gave Kaseki a high five he noticed the strange looks on the brutes face once more. This time it looked almost like jealousy, maybe longing, but he still couldn’t understand why that look was on Magma’s face, maybe it was best to just ignore it.

The thing he couldn’t ignore though was Magma’s reaction to Senku giving Suika a high five as well. It looked like he was about to move towards Senku but stopped himself. And he definitely couldn’t ignore how he heard a muttered ‘Damn it’ before Magma walked away from everyone and into the forest. Perhaps he had a stomach ache? That seemed more likely than the brute being upset that he didn’t get to slap hands with a scientist. He came back after a while less distressed, so it must have just been a stomach ache.

“Hey Chrome.” Kohaku said coming up behind him as they were gathering coal. “Have you noticed Magma today?”

“Who hasn’t?” he asks her confused. “He must have a really bad stomach ache with how often he looks uncomfortable and distressed.” Kohaku laughs.

“A stomach ache!?” She asks with uncontrolled laughter.

“What?” He shouts, borderline anger with how she was reacting.

“A stomach ache! Oh! That’s hilarious!”

“What are you laughing about??”

“I really-” She cuts herself off in pearls of laughter. “I really hope you don’t get a stomach ache when you look at Ruri!” His anger halts in confusion at her sentence. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asks her as she stumbles away still laughing. “Hey!” She keeps walking leaving him to ponder what she means.

When they got back to the village Chrome was still thinking about it and still unable to put the pieces together about what Kohaku meant. That is until he looked over at Magma. Magma’s eyes were firmly glued on the back of Senku as he stood on the roof of the house. His eyes never leaving and only darkening. The realization made Chrome take a step back. His mind was thinking of multiple things, all with the realization that Magma actually likes Senku, more than likes if the looks said anything at all about it.


End file.
